A Tangled Web of Lies
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: ABANDONED. The blue spirit has always walked two paths, one of light and one of shadows. Now, it's time for him to learn you can't have a foot in both worlds. Meanwhile, Katara struggles with healing Aang and her newfound feelings for Zuko. ZutaraBlutara
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly that night, the night it all started. Oddly enough, no one was aware of anything at the time, as such beginnings often go. At this particular moment, the city of Ba Sing Se was sleeping, no idea of what lay in store for them when they awoke. A long way away, a young Waterbender was beginning to lose faith for the first time, and a lost mother was reconsidering her choices. Oh, and a determine boy was setting out on an impossible quest, soon to be a boy no more. But none had any idea of what lay in store in time to come. Now, back to the story.

A lone figure stood on the balcony of the Earth kingdom palace, face upraised to the midnight sky. _No moon tonight,_ he thought. Each individual star shone brightly, casting a bright but strangely eerie look on the city before him. The figure reached into his pocket, fingering a blue oni mask. He was making a decision-an important one. Choices, choices, too many, too few, none at all…

He craned his head back, straining to see the silhouette of a flying bison in the sky. But no one was there. He was alone. The figure reached into his belt, unsheathing a pair of broadswords. He raised the weapons, blades gleaming in the moonlight. Swift and strong, the swords had fought many battles for him…

He took one sword in each hand, and pulled a difficult move, based off of Firebending. He knew who he was, but somehow his identity was incomplete. He once again fingered the blue oni mask…and made the choice. He settled the mask onto his face, and the prince was a warrior, the stranger himself once more, the unknown recognized. A smile played up his normally serious face, knowing no one would realize it was him, the groveling prince…

The blue spirit had returned.

* * *

Katara stared up at the moon, eyes dulled from exhaustion. She feared Aang would be permanently scarred by the attack from Azula. Things were looking bleak…_No; _Katara thought fiercely, _You _can't _lose hope. Aang will find a Firebending teacher-he has to…it could be Zuko, maybe…_ Disgusted with herself for forgetting Zuko was not on their side, Katara turned to Sokka. "Is Aang looking any better?" 

Sokka shrugged. "I'm a warrior, not a healer. I don't know. He was mumbling something about Momo stealing his octopus…is that good?" Katara's jaw tightened. Sometimes, the stupidity of her brother amazed her.

"Of course it's not good," she snapped, hurrying over to Aang. "It means he has a fever. Go get some water to bring it down," Katara ordered, feeling Aang's forehead with the back of her hand. Sokka grumbled something about too many girls bossing him around, but a severe look from his sister quieted him. The warrior reached for his water skin and tossed it to Katara, who caught it out of reflex only. She sent her brother a glare.

Turning back to Aang, Katara bent the water out of the skin. Wrapping it around her hand like a glove, she gently placed it on Aang's forehead. The Waterbender focused on healing Aang, completely consumed in her task. When Katara finally looked up, she blinked-the first lights of dawn were appearing on the horizon. _It didn't seem nearly as long…_

She stretched and walked over to Toph, who was snoring loudly. She gently tried to roll the Earthbender over. "It's time to get up, Toph." When she didn't stir, Katara began to shake her more harshly.

The blind twelve year old jumped up. "Huh? What happened?"

"You fell asleep, that's what." Sokka slung Aang over his shoulder and positioned him on Appa. "Time to get up, Your Majesty." Sokka called to the sleeping Earth King. The ruler sleepily grabbed his bear, Bosco, by the scruff of his neck and hauled him onto Appa.

Katara settled herself onto Appa, thoughts elsewhere. She thought it strange that her thoughts always seemed to linger on the person she detested most-Zuko.

* * *

Two figures stood in front of the palace of Ba Sing Se. One was tall and strong, a triumphant look on her face, while the other was hunched over, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. 

"This is truly a glorious day in Fire Nation history," the girl announced to no one unparticular. She glanced at the figure beside her, as if expecting an answer. "Are you not happy for us, Kuan Ti?"

"I am but worried that your brother is not as trustworthy as he seems. Your father-"

Azula cut Kuan Ti off. "I know what my father thinks." The man beside her was silent. He stooped to the ground, examining the scorch mark and footprints.

"There was a fight here." He looked up at the princess. "Hadn't the Dai Li told you?"

The princess let out a hiss. "No, they haven't. But we cannot concern ourselves with _street rats_. There is work to be done. I must round up all the rebels in the city…"

"It would do you well not to rush into things." He was merely offering his advice, but Azula didn't see it that way.

"I will do what I must." Her tone was biting.

"Even prodigies make mistakes." Kuan Ti replied sharply.

Azula's eyes flashed. "Need I remind you that I am Princess Azula, daughter of-"

"I am perfectly aware of your title," Kuan T interrupted, "and you should know that positions mean nothing to me." Azula opened her mouth furiously, but Kuan Ti cut her off. "You would also do well to remember empty threats mean nothing in the real world." The Firebender stalked off angrily. Once she was out of earshot, a smirk became apparent on the man's face. "You would also do well to place your trust less easily."

The bushes to the left of Kuan Ti began to rustle. The man turned to the old general that had just emerged from the bushes and bowed. "I have heard much about you, Dragon of the West. It is an honor to finally meet you."

The old man bowed back. "It is an honor to meet _you_, fellow member of the Order of the White Lotus."

Kuan Ti smiled. He was one of the younger members of the order, only twenty five. It was nice to get some respect. "A fellow member is waiting at the fruit stand. She will escort you out of the city." Iroh nodded, and Kuan Ti hesitated before continuing. "But I am wondering, sir, why you are without your nephew. I was told that he would be accompanying you."

Iroh's face became sad. "My nephew and I have chosen to go our separate ways. He….he has made his choice." Kuan Ti nodded. He did not question the old man further-from the betrayed and disappointed look in the general's eyes, he knew it was true.

* * *

Ursa was troubled. It showed in her eyes as she padded through the town, shrouded in mist. It showed in her distracted voice when she talked to the baker and her carelessness with her money. Everyone gave her funny looks, but no one asked her about it; they had never felt at ease with the guarded woman. But Ursa had a reason to be troubled. And she was. 

Rumors had been flying about. Rumors about the avatar, and most recently Ba Sing Se. It seemed that the Fire Nation prince and princess, Zuko and Azula, had taken over Ba Sing Se. Luckily, the Fire Nation had not bothered their small town, but it was only a matter of time, people said. No one seemed to know anything about the prince and princess, except that the prince had a scar. Ursa could have described them both near to perfect, but the scar rumors worried her. _What has Zuko gotten himself into? Oh,_ _I never should have left…_

The middle-aged woman, at this moment, was packing up her things. It was hard leaving her small town, but necessary. She should have done this long ago….

Ursa knew she could recognize Zuko. How much could h have changed? She spent hours running over his picture in her mind….because she had to remember him. She had too.

Ursa was going to track down her son.

* * *

Lee stared out at the bleak desert before him. Not a house for miles. Discouraging, very discouraging. The young boy sighed and plopped down on the ground. Why did tracking Zuko have to be so _hard_? And why couldn't Lee have forgiven him for being a Firebender sooner? It had been nearly a week since he run away from home to find Zuko. _Maybe I should give up._

Lee stood back up and began wearily walking forward. Hopefully, he could find someone who had seen Zuko. Maybe the Firebender had gone to Ba Sing Se? Lee would never be able to go that far without a ride. He had to find an ostrich horse soon, or he couldn't go much longer. Lee also was concerned on his shortage of food.

Suddenly, the boy stumbled. He collided with a solid figure and knocked him over. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Lee looked up, but to his surprise saw a huge platypus bear towering above him. The boy's eyes widened.

Lee didn't' even have time to feel afraid before the massive paw collided with his head and knocked him out.

* * *

**Ooooo, a cliffy! What will happen to Lee? Hmm….Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ursa ran towards the platypus bear, arms flailing. She didn't even know what she was doing-Ursa only knew she couldn't let the bear get that little boy.

"Get away from him!" she yelled, pulling out her bow and arrow. She knocked the bow and skidded to a halt. "I said get away!" Ursa drew back the bowstring, fixing her eyes on the bear's shoulders.

The creature looked up and gazed at her with small beady eyes. Ursa drew in a sharp breath and let the arrow fly. It hit the bear in the flank, and the creature roared with pain. The former Firelady glared at it threateningly, and the platypus bear quieted. It turned around, loping off into the desert. Ursa let out a relieved sigh and walked over to the small child, knocked out by the platypus bear, on the desert sand.

Ursa reached down and scooped the boy up in her arms. She lugged him to her campsite, straining not to drop him. When they finally arrived, Ursa set the child down, panting heavily. She mopped his forehead and leaned back on a tree, waiting for him to wake up.

XXX

Ursa awoke with a start, feeling guilty for dozing off. She noticed that the boy she had saved was beginning to stir. She walked over to the boy carefully, cautious of startling him. "Here, take my hand." Ursa reached out her hand, and the small boy reached up to her. "I'm Ursa. What were you doing out here by yourself?"

The boy took a deep breath. "I'm Lee and I'm looking for my friend Zuko. Thank you for saving me. Have you seen a black haired boy with a scar recently? That's him-Zuko, I mean. Do you know where the nearest town is? I need to get some food." His story came out in a jumble.

Ursa blinked. "Your looking for Zuko, too?" she asked, shocked. "So am I! I haven't seen him, but I was hoping to find him in Ba Sing Se."

The smile on Lee's face disappeared in an instant. "Ba Sing Se!" he cried despairingly, "But I'll never be able to get there on my own!" Lee fell to the ground, hopeless. "And I can't go back, not now! My parents will be so angry with me…" The child shook his head, obviously ready to give up.

An idea popped into Ursa's head. "Why don't you come with me? We're both looking for Zuko, and I have a ride." The woman gestured towards her ostrich horse. "That is, if you want to come…"

A grin slowly grew on Lee's face. "Really? I could come with you? That would be great!"

Ursa nodded happily, and led Lee over to her ostrich horse. She boosted him up, then threw a leg over the saddle and snapped the reigns. "Lee, you should probably know that if we're going to be searching for Zuko, you're in for one wild ride…"

The beam on Lee's face was answer enough.

XXX

Katara yawned as she sleepily tried to start a fire. The early morning was damp; this was one of those times Katara wouldn't have said no to a Firebender. The waterbender pulled out her flint and struck the stone. Sparks flew, and one landed on her small pile of kindling. Katara quickly bent over and desperately tried to blow the sparks into a flame, but it was no use.

Frustrated, the waterbender rose up and sat back on her heels. "Having trouble with the fire?" Sokka's voice sounded from behind Katara.

"I think that's obvious," she snapped, whirling around.

"We have bigger problems." The warrior stretched and yawned loudly. "You know that firebender, Iroh? He was captured by Azula. I think we should go back and rescue him."

Katara stared at Sokka like he had bugs coming out of his ears. "Are you crazy? Will all those Dai Lee crawling around, it would be a suicide mission!"

"But we have Toph, and you aren't too bad a bender yourself." Sokka pointed put.

"Always the voice of _reason_, aren't you?" Katara muttered. "Well, even if we do have Toph and me, how will we get in the city? It would be way too difficult."

"We can fly in on Appa at night, so no one will see us. Ba Sing Se is such a large city Azula and Zuko won't have it completely under their control yet, so they'll probably be off giving speeches or something." Katara had to admit, Sokka's plan was certainly well thought out.

"It does sound like a good plan," she admitted, "and Aang will be able to stay with the earth king, so we don't need to bring him. But I want to make sure Toph thinks it's a good idea."

"Of course I think it's a good idea." Katara turned around to see Toph standing near the campfire. "Aang needs a teacher, and Iroh makes great tea."

Katara sighed. "Okay," she agreed, "but let's try to _avoid_ Azula this time."

XXX

"Zuko! Where are you? We have to go give speeches!"  
Zuko didn't respond to his sister's call, he just kept staring out at the city of Ba Sing Se, elbows propped on his window sill. Azula could go give speeches until she was blue in the face, but hewas _not_ coming with her.

"I _said_ we're giving speeches. Come on, we have to go now." Azula appeared in Zuko's doorway, an annoyed look on her face. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you." Zuko tried to make his voice sound as cold as possible.

"If you heard me, then, you'll know I said it's _time to go_." Azula began to walk out of Zuko's room, but paused for a moment just outside the doorway. "Fine then. You never were any good at speeches, anyway." Azula whirled around and marched downstairs.

Once Azula had left the palace (Zuko wanted to be safe) the prince flopped down on his bed and grimaced. _Azula is just as bad as I remember her…only worse._

The firebender rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. This was, by far, the most _boring_ day of his life. Even the time Uncle had educated him on the many aspects of tea had been more exciting then this…

Uncle. Zuko remembered the look on Iroh's face when he had been betrayed by Zuko. Azula said Uncle had betrayed _him_; Zuko thought of it the other way around.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek sounded form outside. Zuko jumped up from his bed and sprinted downstairs. "What happened?" he yelled, skidding to a halt just outside the palace.

Azula looked up at him, amber eyes glinting dangerously. "Uncle happened. He _escaped_ last night. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you, Brother?"

Zuko slowly shook his head. "I don't know how he got out, Azula. Uncle has many ways to escape we don't know off." The firebender secretly suspected Iroh had been helped by the Order of the White Lotus, but he wasn't about to tell that to Azula.

Azula glared at him. "Well, if you're sure, I better go give _speeches_." And with that, Zuko's sister stomped off.

Zuko slowly walked up the stairs to his room, and shut the door tight. When one of the servants saw him leave the palace a few hours later, she thought it was strange that he had a pair of broadswords on his hip.

And a blue oni mask in his hand.

**The blue spirit returns! Be sure to review….even you guys, flamers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko ran through the city of Ba Sing Se, heart pounding. There was a certain thrill in the excitement of a chase that flowed through his blood. He could almost sense Dai Li members chasing him.

"Hey, you! Stop right now and I won't hurt you." the Earthbender called. Zuko sneered. _Yeah, sure you won't hurt me. Because being thrown headfirst into a fifty foot hole doesn't hurt at all._

Suddenly, another figure loomed in front of Zuko. The blue spirit skidded to a halt and scrambled around, only to see another Dai Li member in front of him. Zuko backed against the nearby wall of a tall building, unsheathing his swords.

"Well aren't you a fighter." The smirk was clear in the Earthbender's voice. "We'll have to bring you to _her_ now. Isn't as merciful as we'd have been." The masked teenager stayed silent, waiting for the moment to strike.

Suddenly, Zuko darted forward, swiping his sword on the left Dai Li's feet. He fell backwards, and the blue spirit swiftly put his sword to the Earthbender's throat. He glared menacingly at the remaining Dai Li. To his surprise, the Earthbender sneered back at Zuko.

The blue spirit didn't even have time to react to the earthen fist that flew at him and socked him in the stomach. Letting his sword clatter to the ground and doubling over in pain, Zuko gave the Earthbenders just enough time to place a swift blow to the head. The Firebender silently keeled over, unconscious.

"What should we do with him?" The Dai Li member eyed Zuko as though he was little more than dirt on his shoe.

His partner slung the teenager over his shoulder before responding. "He's no use to us. You know what this will be, don't you? A killing for the queen."

XXX

Katara's hair blew back in the breeze as Appa flew over the city of Ba Sing Se. The Waterbender shivered, rubbing her hands together. It was a cold night, and right now the city below her seemed like the boulevard of broken dreams. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining herself on a nice, warm tropical island…

"Hey, Sugar Queen, get ready. We're about to go down." Toph's reminder awoke Katara from her daydream. The Waterbender nodded, putting her hand on her water pouch. Appa slowly began to descend, and landed with a thud in a small courtyard.

"Let's go!" Katara whispered, jumping down from Appa and sprinting down a dark hall. "What cell would Iroh be in?"

Toph paused for a moment, and her companion slowed down. "There's someone in a cell this way…come on." The blind girl led her friend down a shadowy passage, lined by jail cells. They were all empty, except for one…

Katara gasped. "Is it Iroh?" Toph asked eagerly. Katara slowly shook her head.

"It's the blue spirit. He's a legend, and I've seen him on Fire Nation wanted posters. It seems he's given them some trouble before."

Toph reached out her hand to the cell door and crumpled the metal like tissue paper. "Is he unconscious?"  
Katara ducked in the dark room and ran her eyes over the blue spirit. "Looks like it." The masked figure, looking to be about seventeen or so, had a large bump on his head. "Let's bring him."  
"What!" Toph's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? We don't know who this guy is!"

"He fights the Fire Nation! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Besides, if we don't save him Azula is bound to get rid of him!" Katara retorted in defense of a man she didn't think she'd ever met.

"But we have to find Iroh!" Toph protested. Suddenly, the sound of loud foot steps and yelling interrupted their conversation.

"See - there's the Dai Li. I bet Iroh's already escaped. We have to take him with us, Toph!" Katara pleaded.

Toph's mouth hardened into a thin line. "We'll take him, but I swear this won't bring us anything but pain in the end, Katara." The 12 year old began to slowly bend the blue spirit down the hall.

Katara followed, continuously looking behind her for the Dai Li. There was an agonizing moment when she thought she heard someone coming, and in her panic and urgency the Waterbender whispered to Toph, "Hurry up!" The only thing she got in reply was a grunt. They finally reached the end of the corridor and were bathed in moonlight. Toph dragged her cargo onto Appa, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Masked-Man needs to do some weight lifting."

"Yip, yip," Katara said softly, seizing Appa's reigns. The sky bison took off, and was soon soaring over the city. Neither of the girls let out their breath until the walls were far behind them. After about an hour, the campsite came into view. Appa landed with a thud, and Toph slid off.

"Hey, Sokka." The warrior looked up at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Did you find Iroh?" he asked eagerly.

Toph shook her head and said, "We couldn't find him. Now we have this blue spirit guy on our hands…"

Sokka eyed the blue spirit and asked curiously, "I wonder how the Dai Li captured him? He was last seen in Fire Nation Territory, I think…"

"Anyway," Katara interrupted, "Let's wait until he wakes up. Then, he won't be as disoriented."

Toph nodded, and dragged the masked teenager over to a spot besides the campfire. Yawning, she crawled into her sleeping bag and began to snore. Katara and Sokka, too, crawled into her sleeping bags and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, the blue spirit was beginning to stir.

XX

Oooo, a cliffy…sorry if it's too short; I was never that great at writing escape scenes…R&R!


End file.
